Sebuah Akhir
by Nohara Rin
Summary: "Aku akan jadi Hokage." Kalimat itu belum terlalu lama bergulir. Sekarang menggema di kepalanya, seakan mengejek keadaannya. Mengikis sisa harapan dari impian atas nama Uchiha. -Oneshot untuk meramaikan Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013.


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Hanya untuk meramaikan Banjir TomatCeri 2013

* * *

.

.

**_setiap orang menginginkan akhir yang bahagia_**

_._

_._

**_tak terkecuali shinobi_**

_._

_._

_"Aku akan jadi Hokage."_

_Kalimat itu belum terlalu lama bergulir. Sekarang menggema di kepalanya, seakan mengejek keadaannya. Mengikis sisa harapan dari impian atas nama Uchiha._

Telinganya berdenging, paska ledakan hebat terakhir kali yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya hanyalah dengingan menyiksa. Kepalanya pun terasa seperti akan pecah. Sakit di kedua matanya tak sebanding dengan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, telah terkapar menyedihkan di atas reruntuhan tanah.

Di kelilingi mayat-mayat. Dan darah yang mengucur karena tulang-tulang rusuknya yang patah dan mengoyak kulit dadanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Samar ia dengar suara familiar.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Namanya terus digumamkan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Pendengarannya membaik dalam sekejab, bersamaan dengan kedua mata nyerinya yang terbuka. Ia tidak rabun, tidak juga bermata tua. Namun karena ini bukan mata aslinya yang telah ia forsir, mungkin terasa sulit untuk menggunakannya. Wajahnya yang penuh rasa perih, ditepuk-tepuk sesaat. Membuatnya bertambah sadar.

Kepulan asap, debu dan udara yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat dengan paru-paru kian membuatnya sesak. Pandangannya menggelap. Tubuhnya terasa diterpa angin yang begitu dingin menusuk. Untuk meringkuk mencari kehangatan pun, ia tak berdaya…

Wajah Sakura lusuh dikotori tanah. Rompi hijaunya pun terobek sana sini. Melihat Sasuke yang mungkin tersiksa dengan kondisi fisiknya dan sama sekali tak bergerak, Sakura bertambah nelangsa. Mungkin tenaga Sasuke telah habis. Tak berdaya, atau hampir mati, Sakura tak berani membayangkannya.

Kunoichi merah muda itu memutar paksa otak dan _cakra_-nya yang tersisa untuk menganalisa tubuh si Uchiha. Apa yang terjadi dan tindakan apa yang mungkin bisa ia lakukan. Perasaannya makin tidak karuan, sampai ia sendiri tidak sadar telah menahan napasnya beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya menghempas udara dari hidung dan mulutnya diiringi mata yang mulai panas.

Keretakan tulang bahu, patah rusuk dan terjepitnya beberapa organ dalam penting cukup berbahaya dan dapat berakibat sangat fatal. Tanpa rela mengulur waktu sedetik pun, Sakura langsung bertindak. Pikirannya kacau dan _blank_.

Mata yang akhirnya terbuka. Sepasang iris hitam pekat yang mampu membuat Sakura tersesat. Sakura tersenyum dengan kedua alis merah mudanya yang mengkerut naik karena haru, "Sasuke-_kun_." Tak ada waktu untuk mengagumi saat ini. Mata kelam dan menawan itu tak lagi tegas. Ketidak berdayaan terlihat jelas di wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Meski begitu, Sakura paham, Sasuke meregang nyawa dengan kondisi sekarat di atas tanah. Dengan keadaan separah ini, besar kemungkinan pria itu akan mati. Sekali pun selamat, pastilah ada bagian yang menjadi cacat, pikirnya mulai kejauhan.

_Ini harus berhasil!_ Sakura mengeraskan rahangnya, wajahnya nampak serius mengalirkan pendar hijau dari telapak tangannya, di atas perut Sasuke. Berusaha keras menyusun sel-sel yang telah rusak bahkan hancur. Lama. Hingga udara dingin terasa semakin menusuk lapisan epidermisnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang tidak bereaksi, suara Sakura terdengar berbisik. "Ayolah…" Bibir tipis itu terus menggumamkan kalimat pendorong. "Aku punya banyak simpanan _cakra_—"—mendustai diri sendiri yang sudah mengerahkan hampir seluruh _cakra_-nya untuk mengendalikan penyembuhan masal jarak jauh bersama Katsuyu sebelumnya.

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Menyemangati diri sendiri, menyemangati Sasuke—

"Kumohon…"

—sampai memohon.

"_Kami-sama_, tolong kami…"

Dan permohonan tidak bertuan pun terdengar menyusul. "Berjuanglah," suara gadis itu memarau. "Sasuke-_kun_…!" terdengar pelan namun melengking. Tak jauh beda dari bocah cengeng delapan tahun lalu yang sesunggukan karena diejek berjidat lebar. "Aku pasti bisa!" Sakura kembali menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya dari langit hitam pekat. Menatap langsung Haruno Sakura yang tengah berusaha. Wajahnya begitu serius. Tidak ingin diganggu. Uchiha bungsu itu tak lagi sanggup bersuara. Stamina yang tersisa tak cukup untuk menggunakan pita suaranya. Meski air terus mengalir di kedua pipi gadis mantan rekan setimnya, ia terpaksa kembali terpejam.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto datang, wajahnya panik bukan kepalang melihat kedua rekan setimnya meregang nyawa. Kedua mata birunya terbelalak tak percaya. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" Sakura mengantusiaskan suaranya, "Tolong carikan bantuan!"

Sasuke yang mengenaskan, Sakura yang menyedihkan. Dua-duanya pucat. Entah sudah sedikit apa _cakra_ yang dimiliki Sakura untuk hidup keduanya, Naruto tak berani membayangkan. Ia mundur perlahan-lahan, "Akan… Kucarikan… tenaga medis! Bertahanlah!"

Tak dipungkiri, Naruto sudah menguras energinya tak tanggung-tanggung. Tak sia-sia, Juubi dan musuh sudah tumbang tak bersisa karenanya. Harapannya saat ini, menggunakan seribu _bunshin_ untuk berpencar mencari tenaga medis lain. Namun apalah daya, ia hanya bisa membuat dua _bunshin_, dan tiga sosok Naruto itu berpencar.

Sekencang dan secepat mungkin.

"Bantu aku, Sasuke-_kun_. Naruto sedang pergi cari bantuan. Bersabarlah…" ia bicara pada sosok yang sudah memejamkan matanya sedari tadi.

Rintik-rintik air terasa lembut menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Tipis-tipis. Sakura membuka mulutnya sendiri demi meraup udara yang memengap. Debu menghilang karena gerimis. Tapi luka Sasuke semakin basah. Gadis itu membuka segera rompi hijaunya dan menutupi perut Sasuke yang sudah ia obati dari tusukan sebuah _shuriken_.

Hujan menderas secara tiba-tiba. Menghancurkan hati Sakura. Kedua tangan pucat lemasnya berusaha menghentikan aliran darah dari lubang di dada Sasuke. "Tidak!" bisiknya, dan Sasuke terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah, menggoncang tubuhnya yang penuh luka dan membuat lukanya tambah menganga.

Seandainya bisa, Sakura ingin memanggil Katsuyu kecil. Namun tak sanggup, _cakra_ untuk Sasuke bahkan dirinya sendiri agar bertahan hidup sudah tidak cukup. "Jangan…" Sakura memapah Sasuke sebisa mungkin. Sekuat mungkin namun hujan mengguyur lebih deras seakan mengikis jalan keduanya mencari tempat berteduh.

_Jangan perangi aku, hujan…_

.

.

"Buka matamu," Sakua bergumam dengan suara bergetar. Ia belai pelan rahang kokoh sang Uchiha yang tengah tak berdaya. Ia menepuk lembut dengan tangan lainnya yang mengerahkan sisa _cakra_ yang ia miliki. "Buka matamu, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Mereka sudah bersandar pada pohon yang cukup lebat daunnya. Namun derasnya hujan tidak kalah kencangnya hingga tembus seperti usaha Sakura yang menjadi sia-sia.

.

.

"Buka matamu!" Sakura berteriak, air mata yang ditahannya tumpah sudah melihat pria yang digilainya sudah tidak memberi respon apa pun. Sakura meraba pergelangan Sasuke, denyut nadinya melemah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_! Jangan pejamkan matamu! Buka!" suara Sakura kembali terdengar berusaha meninggi, sekuat mungkin mengerahkan sisa-sisa _cakra_-nya. _Cakra_ yang mengalir mulai menipis, tersendat, dan sekarang seperti kapas. Amat tipis.

Bahkan, Sakura sudah tidak merasakan tubuhnya di atas tanah. Semua terasa semu. Ia nyaris kehilangan kesadaran karena kehabisan tenaga.

"Hentikan," Sasuke membuka sedikit matanya, dan Sakura memeriksa denyut nadi Sasuke yang tak selemah tadi. Gadis itu sedikit bersemangat untuk terus menutup luka-luka yang menganga yang diderita Sasuke. Terutama bagian dada yang masih belum berhenti mengucurkan darah. Langit malam mulai berkilat disusul dentuman petir menggetarkan bumi.

"Ber-henti…" ulang Sasuke maraih kedua tangan gemetar Sakura di atas dadanya untuk ia jauhi. "Tak kan berhasil." Sakura menggeleng, mendorong kembali tangannya, "Aku medisnya, aku yang tahu—"

"—_urusai…_" Sasuke memotong meski pelan. Lelaki itu tak berdaya, tapi mampu menyakiti Sakura dengan nada dinginnya. Dan dorongan tangannya agar tangan Sakura menjauh.

.

.

Naruto berlari bersama Shizune, Tsunade dan Katsuyu, siput di pundak Godaime Hokage. "Keadaan Sakura-_chan_ dan Sasuke semakin memprihatinkan, Tsunade-_sama_." Lapor Katsuyu. Mendengar itu, Naruto berlari lebih kencang. "_Baa-chan_, ayo!" Tsunade mendecih kesal dengan hujan yang menghambat langkahnya, ia juga bisa merasakan kedua _cakra_ di depan sana semakin samar dirasa.

"SAKURA-_CHAAAAN!_" suara Naruto terdengar lantang. Kedua iris madu Tsunade sudah menangkap dua siluet dibalik rinai hujan yang menderas. Ketika sampai, tangis Sakuralah yang melawan bisingnya hujan.

"Kumohon! Kumohon!" Suara isakan gadis itu memohon penuh keputus-asaan. Kedua tangan pucatnya berusaha menutupi luka-luka Sasuke yang semakin menganga mengucurkan darah. Sang Uchiha yang pongah kini terkapar tak berdaya, dadanya naik turun dikarenakan sesak. Kedua tangannya menolak kedua tangan Sakura yang mencoba menyembuhkannya.

Tsunade terdiam menyaksikannya. Hatinya bergetar, pemandangan di depannya membuatnya terlempar ke memori masa lalu. Perang dunia _shinobi_ ke dua. Kini bagai diputar ulang oleh Tuhan secara _live_ dalam versi perang dunia _shinobi_ ke empat. Diperani oleh muridnya sendiri…

"Ijinkan aku, aku bisa—" Sakura bersikeras.

"Berhenti—" Sasuke terbatuk. "Sudah… terlambat."

Semua telah basah. Tanah diwarnai darah.

"Hiks…" gadis itu terisak, memusatkan _cakra_ yang benar-benar tersisa sedikit dan mulai membentuk segel, merapal mantera dalam hati. Katsuyu melompat di pundak Sakura untuk memulihkan gadis yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu itu. "Hentikan, Sakura-_chan_! Kau bisa mati." Pekik siput itu mengunci gerakan tangan Sakura agar segelnya gagal.

Sakura meraung memohon untuk tidak dihalangi, mengalahkan suara gumaman Sasuke yang menolak. Wajah basah Tsunade yang diterpa hujan sudah basah. Seperti menonton dirinya yang dulu semasa muda yang berusaha keras menyelamatkan kekasihnya, Dan Kato—dan tak beruntungnya, gagal. Sannin ahli medis itu akhirnya turun tangan, tak ingin membuang waktu lama. Tak ingin murid _favorite_-nya mengalami nasib serupa sepertinya di masa lalu.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu," seru Tsunade, "menyingkirlah. Dinginkan kepalamu. Ninja medis yang melibatkan perasaan hanya akan bertindak bodoh dan berakibat fatal bagi pasien."

Sakura mendadak histeris ketika tubuhnya ditarik paksa oleh Naruto dari belakang. "Tenanglah, Sakura-_chan_!" _Bunshin_-nya bergerak cepat, merangkai daun-daun besar untuk memayungi tubuh Sasuke. Tsunade segera bertindak bersama Shizune, menyingkirkan rompi hijau Sakura dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau sudah di ambang batas, kau sudah berusaha. Biarkan Tsunade-_sama_ membantu." Katsuyu ikut bersuara di pundak Sakura dengan penyembuhannya. "Kau butuh dipulihkan, Sakura-_chan_." Makhluk berbentuk siput itu menenangkan Sakura yang tengah mengalami fase paling cengeng seumur hidupnya, sesunggukan sukar berhenti.

Hujan menemani.

"Kami-sama, tolong aku…" Sakura mengigit keras bibirnya menahan emosinya yang semakin membludak. Apa pun akan ditebusnya kalau _Kami-sama_ mau mengabulkan doanya agar pria kelam itu selamat, atau minimal hujan ini berhenti saja.

_._

_._

"Aku sudah membaik, apa yang bisa kulakukan?" seru Sakura mendekat meski Katsuyu memperingatinya kalau kondisinya jauh dari kata baik. Tak digubris dengan Tsunade dan Shizune, Sakura semakin berisik meminta peran. "AKU BISA LAKUKAN SESUATU. TOLONG BERI AKU TUGAS, TSUNADE-_SAMA_."

Tsunade berbalik dan menampar keras Sakura setelah kebisingan terakhir yang murid merah mudanya buat. Membuat Naruto tercengang, Shizune sempat kehilangan konsentrasi dan Sakura sendiri yang bungkam. Sakit sekali pipinya. Hokage pirang itu kembali mengonsentrasikan diri bersama Shizune.

"Diam. Itu tugasmu." gumam Tsunade tidak bermaksud kasar, bagaimana pun ia sangat tahu seperti apa perasaan Sakura saat ini, karena ia pernah mengalaminya. Pun Sakura tidak pernah bertingkah lebih mengesalkan dari pada detik-detik genting ini. Namun Sakura yang tadi memang harus didiamkan dengan cara tercepat.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah," Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. Ia sudah mencemaskan hal ini terjadi. Matanya yang sembab tak pernah menyerah mengawasi aktifitas Tsuande dan Shizune. Dan pria Uchiha itu tidak kunjung bergerak, membuat isi otak Sakura seperti menghilang hampir seluruhnya.

"GUNAKAN DARAHKU! DARAHKU O!" seru gadis itu tidak karuan. Hujan mereda membuat suaranya terdengar menggema di lorong-lorong hutan yang senggang.

"Keadaanmu tidak memungkinkan, Sakura…"

Ia kembali bersikeras dan tidak menyerah meski Tsunade kembali menamparnya, ia masih merengek.

_._

_._

**_Setulus apa pun manusia berdoa,_**

**_Seulet apa pun manusia berusaha,_**

_._

_._

"Dia kehabisan darah."

"TIDAAAK!"

.

.

**_Tuhanlah yang menentukan_**

.

.

Seiring batinnya dihantam, pandangannya dikuasai warna hitam.

.

.

**_Sebuah Akhir_**

**_Dari setiap garis kehidupan manusia_**

**_Shinobi sekali pun_**

_._

_._

**_FIN _**_(1,722words)_

_NOTE : gomeeeeeeen seribu gomen #apasih aku sadar ini tuh apa-banget XD tapi mau dihapus sayang juga, udah jadi sebulan yang lalu. karena kebanyakan aku bongkar pasang (nunggu BTC mulai) malah tambah aneh dang nggajelas, sebenernya ada banyak scene flashback yang aku hapus. Gomen sekali lagi #sujud2. Lagian tidak terobsesi menang juga cuma pingin meramaikan aja (dia sadar kemampuan menulisnya sendiri) XD yang penting aku ada usaha untuk menunjukan kecintaanku pada SasuSaku :kisss #diBantaiSasuke. **SasuSaku Lovers wajib meramaikan event BTC yawww**, yang belum tau silakan liat **ID Official BTC di FFn: Banjir TomatCeri2013**. **Masih ada waktu sampai akhir bulan juli lho~** semangat buat peserta lainnyaaaa :army:_

_1 Juli, 2013. 02:05 a.m :kisss_


End file.
